bride's worst nightmare
by VagabondeLily
Summary: Katherine Pierce a toujours voulu tout, tout de suite. Impérieuse et capricieuse, elle refuse qu'on réfrène ses envies. Mais quand elle apprend que l'amour de sa vie, Edward s'apprête à se marier à une humaine, elle se rend compte que ce qu'elle veut n'est pas le plus important, c'est ce qu'elle ne veut pas. Et elle ne veut pas de cette union. Elle veut Edward. Coûte que coûte...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

**- Il était un faire-part...-**

Elle fit glisser son index le long du liseré doré qui faisait le tour complet du petit carré de papier. Elle avait lu et relu les mots qu'il contenait une bonne cinquantaine de fois, incapable de croire ce qui était marqué. Elle avait titubé, comme si une balle de bois lui avait traversé les poumons, et s'était écroulée dans le fauteuil très XVIIIème siècle français qui se trouvait tout près.

Il lui avait fallut un moment pour retrouver l'ordre dans lequel il convenait d'inspirer et d'expirer. La colère rendait sa respiration irrégulière et empêchait ses yeux de trouver quelque chose sur quoi se fixer. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était surprise par un vertige. C'était aussi la première fois depuis sa mort.

Posant sa main parfaite sur l'emplacement de son coeur qui avait cessé de battre depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, elle eut l'impression qu'il tambourinait furieusement, et le souvenir lui revint de toutes les fois où elle l'avait sentit devenir fou comme il aurait dû l'être à présent.

Alors qu'elle posait à nouveau les yeux sur les deux prénoms enlacés de lettres dorées, elle sentit toute la solitude du monde s'abattre sur elle. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Personne dans la pièce, ni même dans la grand maison où elle se trouvait. Probablement aussi très peu d'âmes dans les kilomètres alentours. Et elle se rendit compte que ça lui manquait. Elle aurait voulu qu'il y ait quelqu'un auprès d'elle, pour la soutenir, pour la réconforter, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille "ça va aller", ou juste "laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. C'était un affront qu'elle avait essuyé, une attaque frontale qu'elle n'était pas prête de pardonner, ou d'oublier. Ce faire-part, qu'elle avait volé chez une de ses connaissances à qui elle rendait une visite d'affaires, venait entériner le début d'une nouvelle ère, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas repartie en guerre.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça. C'était son nom à elle qui aurait dû être aposé à l'encre d'or auprès du sien. C'était elle qui avait participé à son passé, façonné l'homme qu'à présent il était. C'était à elle qu'il appartenait, avant même de se transformer, c'était à elle qu'il était destiné. Personne n'avait le droit de le lui voler, c'était son trésor, sa richesse, sa pierre précieuse, la seule chose au monde qui pendant des siècles l'avait empêché d'être malheureuse.

La colère grondait en elle, menaçant de lâcher le monstre qui trop souvent prenait le dessus. Des tremblements de frustration la parcouraient, dans son esprit, l'assaut était déjà lancé. Il était à elle, c'était sa propriété, personne n'avait le droit de le lui retirer, c'était elle qu'il devait épouser, elle et personne d'autre.

_Il est à moi...Il est à moi, et je me fous de celle qu'il prétend aimer, c'est avec moi qu'il doit se marier. C'est moi qui ait marqué son passé, sauvé son futur. J'ai fait de lui quelqu'un, il n'a pas le droit, pas le droit ! Il est à moi..._

Se levant, elle s'approcha de la cheminée qu'elle gardait perpétuellement allumée. Les flammes dansaient dans l'âtre, les braises rougeoyaient, tentant de trouver le souffle d'air qui les ranimeraient. Il y avait un feu en elle aussi. Un feu de rage et d'envie. Elle ne pouvait cautionner la situation, elle devait agir, trouver une solution.

Ses yeux parcoururent une dernière fois l'inscription dorée, avec un dégoût prononcé, puis fléchissant les genoux pour s'accroupir, elle glissa le faire-part au creu des flammes et le regarda disparaître lentement. Mais son sentiment de frustration, de colère et de désespoir ne disparu pas avec lui. Elle avait beau s'être débarrassé de l'objet de sa douleur, sa peine restait bien accrochée à l'intérieur d'elle, tapissant les parois de son corps vide comme pour s'installer définitivement en son sein.

Elle n'était pas habituée à subir la souffrance. Souvent, c'était à elle de l'infliger, aussi refusait-elle de se soumettre à cette défaite que son passé pensait lui avoir fait endurer. Il était de réputation qu'elle ne perdait jamais, et ses sentiments ne se laisseraient pas dominer par une passion pathétique. Elle allait mener bataille et s'en sortir avec les honneurs. Parce qu'il y avait un chose chez elle qui n'admettait pas la contradiction, c'était l'orgueil.

Mais n'était-elle également pas poussé par l'amour, le désespoir, cette envie irrépressible de retrouver ce qu'elle pensait perdu sans jamais accepter que tout soit terminé ? Car elle savait, au plus profond d'elle même, que tout ce qui se perdait, était susceptible d'être retrouvé. C'était même l'objectif premier.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, tentant de trouver une issue à son dilemme. Toutefois, au fond d'elle même, elle savait. Elle avait toujours sû que lorsque l'occasion se présenterait, elle la saisirait. Elle savait même que si elle ne s'était pas offerte à elle, elle aurait tout fait pour l'engendrer, la créer, claquer une porte pour ouvrir une fenêtre. Abandonner n'a jamais vraiment été dans ses idées.

Attrappant un téléphone portable sur l'étagère, elle composa un numéro. Sa décision était prise, elle n'avait même jamais été discutée ou susceptible d'être altérée. Il était à elle, il lui appartenait, et elle comptait bien récupérer sa propriété.

Trois sonneries, un déclic, la liaison s'établit, les paroles de courtoisie n'étaient pas au programme.

" Réserve moi un billet pour dans deux heures.

- Quelle destination ?

- Forks.

- Considère que c'est fait. Un chauffeur viendra te récupérer d'ici une heure. Tiens toi prête."

Elle l'était déjà. Prête et déterminée. Parmi toutes les croisades qu'elle avait mené, aucune victoire ne lui avait échappé. Elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant échouer. Elle le ramènerait avec elle, elle se le réapproprirait. A bien, ou à mal. Il serait sien avant la fin de l'année. Elle se le promettait. Et s'il y avait bien une seule personne qu'elle n'avait jamais trahi, c'était elle-même.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bride's Worst Nightmare.**

**1 - Les fiancées...**

Vu de l'extérieur, la boutique devant laquelle Alice Cullen avait conduit Bella Swan, semblait être sortie tout droit d'un conte de fée. Les robes en vitrine brillaient de mille feux, comme faites de diamants, et tissées par des fées pour des reines. L'enseigne elle-même banissait tout doute quant au recours à la magie.

"Au Royaume des mariées", n'était pas vraiment le genre de boutique devant laquelle Bella pensait un jour pouvoir s'extasier. Mais à chaque jour qui passait et au fur et à mesure que la date fatidique approchait, la future nouvelle Mme Cullen avait du mal à ne pas se laisser entraîner dans la frénésie que la cérémonie suscitait autour d'elle.

Le mariage était prévu pour dans 3 mois, et Alice se faisait déjà un sang d'encre à l'idée que tout ne soit pas prêt à temps. Mais la famille Cullen veillait au grain et aucun détail ne leur échappait. Bella était certaine que même un cataclysme ou l'apocalypse ne saurait les détourner de leur objectif premier : rendre ce mariage inoubliable.

En soit, l'union d'un vampire et d'une humaine était déjà voué à être un évenement inoubliable car rares était les couples assortis comme celui d'Edward et Bella. Les autres familles de vampire, les seules à être au courant de la particularité étrange de ce mariage, étaient partagées entre l'incrédulité, l'amusement et l'admiration. Bella elle-même admettait qu'à leur place, elle n'aurait sû quel comportement adopter.

Alors qu'Alice l'encourageait à pousser la porte, et qu'elle posait la main sur le battant, la future mariée se rendit compte que sa meilleure amie et prochainement belle-soeur n'avait pas la moindre intention de la suivre. La panique la gagna.

" Tu ne viens pas ?"

Alice qui avait reculé jusqu'au bord du trottoir pour ne pas céder à la tentation, lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

" Je te rappelle qu'Edward lit dans ma tête comme dans un livre ouvert. Et j'ai déjà gâché une robe, il est hors de question que ça se reproduise.

- Mais, comment je fais moi ?!"

La fuyarde laissa échapper un soupir d'impatience.

" Bella, tu es une grande fille, tu sais mieux que personne ce que tu aimes et ce que tu n'aimes pas. C'est ton mariage, c'est à toi de choisir. Et puis, tu es la seule qui pourra garder le secret de toute manière.

- Alice, je suis incapable de faire ça. Je m'habille comme un sac, et si je ressors de là avec trois bouts de tissus complètement dépareillés, tu vas m'arracher la tête. "

Ladite Alice lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

" Bella, fais toi un peu confiance. Enfin juste un tout petit peu au moins. Et, dans tous les cas, je connais la gérante, elle t'aidera.

- Tu me dis de me faire confiance ? ça va être dur si même toi tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me laisser choisir la robe toute seule.

- Isabella Swan, je sais exactement ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire, et je refuse de jouer à ce jeu ridicule. Tu n'es plus une enfant, rentre dans cette maudite boutique et n'en ressort qu'avec une robe de mariée décente ! Sinon, c'est avec Rosalie que je t'expédie la prochaine fois, et je doute qu'elle ait autant de patience que moi."

Une expression boudeuse se dessina sur le visage de Bella qui, à contrecoeur, poussa la porte de la boutique et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle se présenta à l'accueil d'une voix hésitante et se laissa guider au coeur du magasin presque contre sa volonté. A la vue de toutes les robes de mariées exposées, elle eut un vertige et s'assit sur un des fauteuils pour reprendre ses esprits. Les choses étaient subitement devenues trop réelles pour elle. Elle allait se marier, ce n'était plus un projet abstrait, l'évênement en lui même commençait à devenir concret. L'idée de s'engager se remit à l'effrayer.

" Alice m'a exposé le thème du mariage, j'ai disposé quelques robes qui pourraient vous plaire dans votre cabine. Vous devriez commencer par les essayer, ça serait une bonne façon de cibler vos goûts. "

La voix de la gérante la tira de sa torpeur. Sursautant, elle se retourna et acquiesça calmement, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître. La vendeuse lui adressa un sourire confiant, ne trahissant rien de ce qu'elle avait perçu et insprant un grand coup, Bella rejoignit la cabine d'essayage, en tentant de marcher d'un pas assuré. Elle faillit trébucher trois fois.

Une fois seule dans la cabine, elle respira profondément et fit abstraction de la réalité qui s'était imposé à elle. _Contente toi d'essayer ces maudites robes, ce ne sont que des robes, elles ne vont pas te dévorer. Allez, ne fait pas l'idiote, tu vas te marier, avec Edward. Edward..._

Les battements de son coeur ralentirent, et elle se détendit. Chassant le sourire béat qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, elle soupira. Après avoir retiré ses vêtements, elle passa la première robe qui lui était présentée et sortit de la cabine pour voir le résultat sur un grand miroir en pied, qui malheureusement était déjà occupé.

La jeune femme qui s'y regardait était magnifique. Elle portait une longue robe blanche en dentelle et avec un dos nu très plongeant, que seuls ses longs cheveux bouclés atténuaient. La taille fine, le port de tête majestueux, elle ressemblait réellement à une princesse, et c'était bien la seule cliente de la boutique qui semblait ne pas être déplacée dans "le royaume des Mariées".

En apercevant Bella derrière elle, elle se retourna prestement et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui masquait tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour cette gamine négligée atifée d'une robe ridicule. Il y avait dans son regard de la passion, de la fougue et de la malice, mais elle ne dévoilait pas dans ses yeux, la moindre once de méchanceté. Elle observa Bella comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une oeuvre d'art.

" Elle vous va à ravir ! S'exclama-t-elle."

Bella sentit ses joues s'empourprer et jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet. Elle n'était pas aussi convaincue que son interlocutrice. La robe, qui semblait une taille trop grande, la noyait et lui faisait ressembler à un abat-jour d'époque. Pour sûr, elle était dans son thème, mais la fée élégance ne s'était pas penchée sur ce tissu là. Elle fit un grimace qui la rendit encore plus ridicule, et préféra se détourner.

" Oh, elle ne vaut pas grand chose comparé à la votre. Vous êtes sublime."

La jeune femme feignit d'être embarassée par le compliment. Mais son visage trahissait l'habitude non volée, d'être élogiée.

"Quel est le thème de votre mariage ? Demanda-t-elle à Bella avec une curiosité charmante.

- Le thème ? Euh...Je ne sais pas trop. On voudrait un mariage classique, à l'ancienne. Répondit-elle maladroitement.

- Oh ! Comme c'est amusant ! C'est également ce qui est prévu pour le mien ! Le marié est un passionné du XVIIIème siècle, je n'ai pas réussi à freiner son ardeur, c'était ça ou finir vieille fille. Plaisanta-t-elle."

Bella ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise. La jeune femme l'intimidait, elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle, tellement prête à s'engager, tellement pressée d'être heureuse, d'être liée à l'homme avec qui elle allait partager le reste de sa vie, en théorie. _C'est à ça que je devrais ressembler, c'est cette joie de vivre que je devrais respirer..._

" Je m'appelle Bella. Lança-t-elle, empreinte d'une nouvelle résolution."

La jeune femme serra la main qu'elle lui tendait et se présenta à son tour, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres :

" Enchantée de vous rencontrer Bella, je m'appelle Katherine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bride's Worst Nightmare.**

**2 -Les jeux sont faits ...**

La nuit était claire. La lune, tel un gros projecteur, se dressait fièrement au dessus de la forêt que Bella observait depuis la baie vitrée du salon de la demeure Cullen. La soirée était fraîche, en partie à cause de l'hiver qui semblait s'éterniser, de la maison grouillant de vampires et de la main froide qu'Edward venait de glisser contre la sienne.

Appréciant ce contact, Bella entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son futur époux, qui ne se dégagea pas de suite. Lorsqu'il le fit, la tristesse vint assombrir leur deux visages. Le bruit des autres membres de la famille qui s'affairaient dans leur dos, à dresser le couvert pour la seule humaine de la maison, ne les égaya pas beaucoup plus. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Bella et vint embuer la vitre.

" Je déteste cette sensation. Ce vide que ta main laisse quand elle s'éloigne de la mienne. Je voudrais que jamais nous n'ayons besoin de rompre ce contact. Murmura Edward près de son oreille.

- Bientôt. Répondit-elle seulement."

Elle savait qu'il détestait l'entendre parler de la transformation qui approchait, suivant de près le mariage qu'elle talonnait au pas de course. Mais elle savait aussi que rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire ou faire n'était susceptible d'altérer sa décision. Elle serait une Cullen à part entière, ou rien.

Il y eut un mouvement dans la forêt, presque imperceptible. Bella fouilla les bois du regard, à la recherche de l'animal qui en serait à l'origine, mais elle ne vit rien et laissa ses pensées dévier. _Quand je serai vampire, j'arpenterai ces bois, je serai une prédatrice, je n'aurai même pas besoin de voir, je saurai d'instinct de quel animal il s'agit. Je serai une chasseuse, un véritable danger. Je serai forte, rapide. Je serai invincible..._

Bella fut tirée de ses rêveries par la main d'Alice qui se posait sur son bras, débordante d'enthousiasme.

" A table ! Ce soir Esmée et moi on a mit les petits plats dans les grands ! Viens nous dire ce que tu en penses."

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se mit à la tirer de force jusqu'à la grande table où tous les Cullen était assis mais où une seule assiette était dressée. Bella se sentait toujours assez mal à l'aise quand elle était invitée à diner chez la famille, car elle était la seule, à proprement parler, à diner véritablement. Elle se sentait observée, sept paires d'yeux se mettaient alors subitement à la détailler, la regardant manger, cherchant à capter une impression, un détail, quelque chose qui puisse indiquer qu'elle appréciait ou non ce qui lui était présenté.

Alors qu'elle s'installait à la place qui lui était reservée, Esmée emergeat dans la pièce, vétue de son tablier en portant un grand plat devant elle. Bella qui connaissait son passé et sa passion pour les grandes tablées et les familles nombreuses, se prêtait docilement à la dégustation des mets qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir savourer. Esmée resplendissait quand ses talents de chef étaient confirmés par les éloges de sa future belle-fille, elle regrettait seulement de ne pouvoir vérifier par elle même qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une courtoisie excessive et qu'elle était à la hauteur de ce que Bella prétendait.

Ce soir, le plat qu'elle venait de poser devant son convive était une spécialité russe qui lui fut plus difficile à prononcer et épeler qu'à cuisiner. Elle observa Bella avaler la première bouchée, dans un silence religieu, tous les regards braqués sur elle qui rougissait sans ménagements, comme à son habitude. Le regard de surprise et le sourire de contentement que celle-ci lui adressa, relacha toute pression et la combla de joie. Tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir, elle laissa échapper un soupir, et regarda Bella manger en se demandant déjà quel serait le prochain plat auquel elle s'essaierait.

Les conversations avaient déjà démarré. Ils commencèrent par parler du mariage, pendant de longues minutes, puis, Emmett, lassé de tant de paillettes et princesses, entama une autre conversations avec Jasper, à laquelle se joignit l'amère Rosalie. Il était entre autre question de chasse et nouvelles voitures.

Ce fut un coup bref frappé à la porte qui interrompit le chahut ambiant qui s'était installé. A côté d'elle, Bella sentir Edward se figer, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage alors que Carlisle s'était levé et dirigé vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste. La surprise se lu sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçu la personne qui se présentait.

Il prit à peine le temps de s'écarter que la jeune femme rencontrée plus tôt par Bella, dans la boutique de robes de mariées, fit son entrée. Incrédule, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait, et constata que le reste des Cullen l'imitait. Edward s'était déjà levé, comme s'il se sentait menacé. Bella ne savait plus trop quoi penser de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Katherine ? "

La voix d'Edward s'était faite dure, furieuse, désagréable, comme si de toutes les personnes sur terre, Katherine était celle qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à cet instant. Pas le moins du monde offensée, celle-ci se cantonna aux bonnes manières qu'elle exagéra démeusurément.

" Chez moi, il est de coutume de dire bonsoir quand un invité se présente.

- Tu n'as pas été invitée.

- Oh, je le sais bien. C'était vraiment malpoli de ta part, mais je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Je suis venue vous présenter mes félicitations."

Edward la regarda incrédule, incapable de croire un seul des mots sortant de la bouche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se débarrassa de la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait apporté en la donnant à Carlisle, et s'approcha de Bella, lui présentant la boite en carton finement ouvragée qu'elle tenait à la main.

" Et des macarons pour l'humaine. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les pommes Bella..."

Katherine laissa échapper un éclat de rire en jetant nonchalament la boite sur la table. Elle semblait apprécier sa blague, Bella, elle, n'était plus sûre d'avoir envie d'entretenir la moindre conversation avec la jeune femme à la robe de mariée qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la journée. L'inquiétude commençait à la gagner. Jetant un regard à Edward, elle distingua sa machoire crispée, ses poings serrés. Nul doute alors que la menace était bien réelle.

"Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu ferais mieux de partir Katherine."

Celle-ci observait la décoration. La tension était palpable dans l'atmosphère, mais l'inquiétude ne semblait pas émaner de celle qui était en minorité.

" Attention Edward, il serait dangereux de m'offenser."

Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude, et tenta d'apaiser Katherine qui était déjà terriblement calme.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

_Toi. C'est toi que je suis venue chercher. Tu es à moi, pas à elle. Et s'il le faut, je lui briserais tous les os un par un, devant toi pour que tu comprennes. Parce que tu es mien, et je suis revenue chercher ce qui m'appartient..._

Katherine esquissa encore quelques pas. Avec un sourire qui se voulait courtois, elle répondit :

" Mais tu le sais déjà, je suis venue vous présenter mes félicitations.

- Tu mens. "

Son attitude douceureuse se figeat, la colère commençait à gronder en elle quand elle siffla :

" Je t'ai déjà déconseillé de m'offenser..."

Sentant la menace devenir réelle, Jasper et Rosalie s'étaient levés d'un bond. Katherine ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant. Elle eut un petit rire et leur dit, d'une voix malicieuse mais empreinte d'une franchise redoutable.

" Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que vous pouvez venir à bout de moi aussi facilement ? "

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire, et reprit :

" Tout le monde ici présent le sait, et vous y compris, que je pourrais vous démembrer tous les deux, allumer un feu et refaire ma manucure. En même temps."

Un terrible frisson parcouru le corps de Bella qui se recroquevilla au fond de sa chaise. Elle ne semblait pas être le genre de fille à bluffer, et vu l'état de ses ongles, il n'y avait pas à douter que cette déclaration avait été récemment vérifiée.

" ça m'attristerait terriblement de vous infliger ça. Surtout sachant que je ne suis pas venue pour causer des problèmes. Votre accueil n'est pas vraiment chaleureux pour ceux qui viennent vous présenter leurs félicitations, il faudrait penser à faire un tour au rayon courtoisie. "

Bella sentit la tension se relâcher en voyant Katherine s'approcher de la porte qui était restée ouverte. Elle sembla observer le ciel un instant, et fini par dire, avec un léger sourire.

" Vous connaissez le proverbe ? "

Personne ne lui répondit, mais tous l'observaient. Elle continua :

" Mariée de printemps..."

Le léger sourire devint carnassier, furieux, empreint de méchanceté.

" ...Morte bien avant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bride's Worst Nightmare.**

**3 - L'ombre de la vérité.**

Le bruit de la voiture de luxe qui roulait largement au-dessus de la limite autorisée était le seul bruit audible dans l'océan de calme qui les environnaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'essayait à démarrer une conversation que tous les deux savaient sur le point de devenir houleuse et désagréable. De véritables autruches.

Bella regardait à travers le pare-brise les arbres défiler et les phares refléter le goudron de la nationale qui traversait Forks de parts en parts. Dans sa tête, c'était l'hécatombe, cent pensées sacrifiées au bûcher des grandes interrogations. Qui était Katherine ? Qu'est-ce qui la liait à Edward ? Pourquoi représentait-elle une si grande menace ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-elle le présentiment que quelque chose de terrible se préparait ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Edward. Les mains figées sur le volant, serrées presque au point de laisser son empreinte, il regardait la route, ou feignait de le faire, sans ciller. Les angles de sa machoire saillant sous sa peau de marbre, il était évident que la situation ne l'enchantait pas. Pas du tout même.

N'y tenant plus, Bella rompit le silence qui les enveloppait :

" Edward, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer."

Celui-ci n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Bella réitéra sa question plusieurs fois, il ne lui donna pas l'ombre d'une réponse. _Si cette tête de mule ne se réveille pas d'ici ma prochaine question, je jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, que j'ouvre la portière, et je saute de cette voiture avant qu'il ait eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe !_

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'avoir recours à de si radicales méthodes. Fatigué et soucieux, Edward frotta ses yeux un instant, et répondit presque dans un murmure :

" C'est une très longue histoire Bella.

- Eh, bien, tu n'as qu'à...qu'à lever le pied de ce maudit accélérateur et ça te laissera éventuellement le temps de tout m'expliquer avant d'arriver en Alaska. Parce que parti comme tu es, on y sera largement dans une heure. "

Jetant un coup d'oeil au compteur, alors qu'il savait pertinement à combien il roulait, Edward ralentit légèrement et attendit que Bella l'étouffe encore sous de multiples questions. Ce qui ne tarda pas vraiment.

" Qui est Katherine ?"

Edward lâcha un soupir, elle n'avait pas commencé par la question la plus aisée. Mais il lui devait la vérité, pleine et entière, et il n'avait pas le temps d'inventer le moindre mensonge.

" C'est...c'est quelqu'un de mon passé.

- Comment ça de ton passé ?"

Inspirant un grand coup de l'air qui lui était complètement inutile, il resserra ses mains autour du volant, et observa la route.

" Katherine et moi avons vécu ensemble."

Le choc se répercuta dans tout le corps de Bella, comme une cloche battant contre les parois. Ce bruit sourd et imprévu résonna dans ses oreilles, dans son esprit et se perdit dans son être en entier. Mais dans son coeur, il y avait quelque chose qui s'était déplacé, qui n'était plus à l'endroit où il aurait dû être, quelque chose qui s'était comme brisé. _Mais concrètement, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, vivre ensemble ?_

" Avant ou après ta transformation ?"

Edward prit le temps de répondre, conscient que ce qu'il allait dire ne serait pas sans répercussions. Et, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune façon de tourner sa phrase sans qu'elle ne fasse mal, il dit simplement :

" Les deux."

La respiration de Bella se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était comme si les mots passaient au travers d'elle sans la toucher, sans même l'effleurer, et pourtant, ils faisaient des ravages, de véritables cataclysmes.

Elle remarqua à peine qu'Edward ralentissait et se déportait sur la chaussée pour se garer. Elle ne réagit pas plus en l'entendant couper le moteur, et il dû la solliciter plusieurs fois pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il voulait lui parler, et qu'elle devait se tourner. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

" Ecoute, tout ça c'est loin. Je l'ai quittée longtemps avant de te rencontrer, et j'ai cessé de l'aimer bien avant encore. Bella, elle n'a jamais été, ni ne sera jamais aussi importante que toi à mes yeux. C'est toi l'amour de ma vie. Toi, et personne d'autre."

Mais Bella n'écoutait pas. Dans son esprit, elle revoyait Katherine en robe de mariée, sa peau si parfaite, son sourire espiègle, ses sublimes cheveux bouclés. Elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'Edward puisse dire ces mots et les penser. Katherine et elle ne jouaient définitivement pas dans la même catégorie.

" Elle est magnifique. Murmura-t-elle distraitement."

Edward soupira, las et agacé. Attrappant le visage de Bella, il l'obligea à le regarder et dit calmement, avec un ton empreint de toute la tendresse du monde :

" Bella, mon amour...On ne tombe pas amoureux d'une fille parce qu'elle est magnifique. On ne tombe pas amoureux de ce que tout le monde peut constater. On aime une fille pour les détails que personne n'a jamais remarqué, et parce qu'il émane d'elle une musique qu'on est le seul à entendre et à pouvoir apprécier..."

De tout son coeur, Bella voulait croire en ces paroles. Elle voulait les laisser glisser en elle, rebondir, enfler et la convaincre en entier. Mais ses pensées ne s'y abandonnaient pas, et quand elle clignait des yeux, le visage narquois de Katherine l'observait, lui murmurait : _Ton fiancé était mien bien avant que tu sois née. Il m'a convoitée comme toi, il m'a possédée, comme toi, et il m'a aimé, un million de fois plus fort que toi..._

Dégageant son visage de l'étreinte d'Edward, Bella sa tourna vers la forêt qu'elle se mit à observer pour tenter de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Quelque chose en elle, probablement sa foi en leur amour, s'était brisé, en mille morceaux fissurés.

"Redémarre. Lui ordonna-t-elle mécaniquement.

- Bella...

- Je veux rentrer chez moi."

Un nouveau soupir de déception se fit entendre. Bella se contrefichais pas mal qu'il soit blessé, vexé ou même énervé. Elle avait besoin de temps pour accepter de recoller une nouvelle image sur leur couple. Parce que si pour elle, il avait été l'unique amour de sa vie, apprendre que ce n'était pas identique pour lui, nécessitait un certain temps d'acceptation.

Edward redémarra le véhicule et s'engageat lentement sur la route. Il murmura lentement, tout en ne lui laissant pas l'ombre d'un choix :

" Je ne vais pas te laisser seule ce soir. Surtout pas sachant qu'elle est en ville."

Bella ne répondit pas et se contenta de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche. Pianotant distraitement dessus, elle composa un numéro qu'elle appela.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea-t-il surpris.

- J'appelle Emmett. Je ne veux pas de ta présence. Si quelqu'un doit assurer ma sécurité, je préfère que ça soit lui."

La stupéfaction faillit prendre le dessus et les envoyer dans le fossé. Edward était incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais la douleur de la déception tendait à rendre réelles les paroles prononcées. Il tenta tant bien que mal de la dissuader, mais elle était déjà occupée à parlementer avec Emmett qui semblait accepter la proposition. Il attendit qu'elle ait raccroché.

" Bella, ne fais pas ça..

- Pas ça quoi ? M'octroyer du temps pour réajuster la vision que j'avais de nous deux ? Pour inclure Katherine dans le paysage ? "

Laissant échapper un grognement, Edward frappa le volant du plat de la main, énervé.

" Elle est déjà en train de gagner. Maugréa-t-il. - Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? Elle se pointe et tout part de travers ! Bon sang, que j'aimerai n'avoir jamais croisé sa route..."

Bella ne dit rien, elle écoutait à peine. Son esprit vagabondait, emporté par un courant de colère et de déception. Elle n'arrivait plus à regarder Edward, elle n'arrivait plus à voir en lui l'homme merveilleux dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Devant son visage, un voile noir s'était abaissé, l'empêchant de percevoir les choses comme elle le faisait à l'accoutumée. C'était comme si Katherine dansait devant elle, détournant son attention de tout le reste, l'obligeant à la contempler, à observer tous les détails de perfection dont elle s'était parée. C'était comme si elle murmurait dans sa tête : _Regarde moi, je suis unique, je suis magnifique. Ne vois tu pas, tout ce que j'ai et que tu n'as pas ? Ne vois tu pas à quel point je suis exceptionnelle, à quel point lui et moi pourrions être extraordinaires si tu n'étais pas là. Parce que tu sais bien, tu sais bien que tu ne le mérites pas, tu n'es qu'une humaine, qu'une fourmi, que mon escarpin écrasera en un rien de temps. Parce que tu sais bien, tu sais bien pourquoi je suis ici. Je suis venue gâcher ta vie..._

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, dans la pénombre de la voiture. Elle ne les essuya pas, consciente qu'elle serait les premières d'une longue série. Parce qu'elle se savait repartie pour un nouveau calvaire, un calvaire qu'elle avait déjà vécu, quand il l'avait quittée. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, c'était elle qui faisait le choix de s'éloigner. Ce n'était même plus une décision, c'était devenu une nécessité. Et dans son esprit, une seule question persistait et se répétait : Etait-elle encore sûre de vouloir devenir la prochaine Mme Cullen ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bride's Worst Nightmare.**

**4 - Les amants du passé.**

Le bruit des pneus crissant sur le gravier déchira le silence qui lentement, avec la nuit, s'était installé. Une seule portière claqua, un pas furieux martela le sol qui n'avait rien demandé, et la poignée de la porte de la maison fut actionée sans la moindre délicatesse.

Edward Cullen monta les escaliers qui le menaient à sa chambre. Il était en colère comme un animal blessé. Sentir Bella le rejeter le rendait fou de douleur et de rage. Il se mit à arpenter la pièce, tentant sans succès de se calmer.

_Il est hors de question que je la perde, surtout pas par la faute de Katherine. J'ai besoin d'elle, parce que cela fait un siècle entier que je rêve de pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle. Et parce que je l'aime, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme. Plutôt mourir que de passer un seul instant supplémentaire sans elle à mes côtés. _

" Tu es d'un romantisme ridicule."

Edward sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, c'était sa spécialité, prendre les gens par surprise, et la voir dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée, aussi calme et amusée, le rendit fou. Il se rua vers elle, prêt à la réduire en pièces, mais elle était plus vive, plus expérimentée, et c'est sans peine qu'elle lui échappa.

" Dis donc, tu te ramollis mon vieux. C'est désagréable à constater."

Tranquillement, elle laissa son index glisser le long des livres rangés sur l'étagère. Edward continua de l'observer, furieux, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour décider s'il devait tenter de l'attrapper une fois de plus ou abandonner. Et durant cette seconde, Katherine, qui avait tout anticipé, se redressa, ouvrit grand les bras, et lança vivement :

" Allez, va pour cette fois, je te laisse gagner."

A peine sa phrase était terminée, qu'elle se retrouvait plaquée contre la porte, la main d'Edward sur son cou. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge :

" Tu es pathétique mon amour.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- J'ignore ce qui me retient de te démembrer...

- Oh, je le sais moi. Ta foutue âme ! Ah, et peut-être aussi le fait de savoir que tu n'as strictement aucune chance d'y parvenir. J'ai 300 ans et des poussières de plus que toi, mon amour, j'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner, et tu n'es surement pas le pire que j'ai eu à affronter.

- Je pourrais le devenir s'il le faut.

- Tu n'as strictement aucune chance. Tu n'es qu'un agneaux Et c'est moi le lion."

Edward tressaillit, et Katherine jubila. Elle profita de sa surprise pour glisser une jambe entre les siennes, et laisser ses mains courir le long de son torse. Il s'écarta vivement, dégoûté.

" Il fut un temps où tu aurais aimé ça." Lança-t-elle en arrangeant ses cheveux.

Son adversaire et ancien partenaire lui jeta un regard mauvais auquel elle répondit par un sourire rayonnant. _ça promet d'être un duel au sommet_._ - Il faut qu'elle parte, qu'elle quitte Forks. Je la tuerai si c'est la seule possibilité. - Je ne repartirai pas sans lui. Peut-être même ne repartirai-je pas du tout. Tout sera possible une fois l'humaine hors course. - Elle est un véritable danger. Je dois m'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de dégats que ce qui a déjà été causé. _

" Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?"

Katherine joua avec une de ses boucles, fit le tour de la pièce, s'approcha de lui et murmura avec un candeur enfantine exagérée :

" Je suis revenue pour toi. "

Edward se dégagea, tenta de mettre de la distance entre eux, mais la chambre était bien trop petite pour eux deux.

" Je ne veux pas de toi. "

Elle eut un sourire confiant, comme certaine de ce qu'il allait dire, et persuadée de la véracité de ses propres arguments.

" Allez Edward, tout le monde sait que le premier amour est le seul qui soit vrai, le seul qui soit fait pour durer. Et tu m'as aimée, tu ne peux le nier. Toi et moi, nous avons vécu cette passion qui nous consummais et nous étourdissait. C'était merveilleux. Et je suis venue donner une deuxième chance à notre histoire. Allez, toi et moi on pourrait être exceptionnels comme autrefois. Souviens toi de tout l'amour que tu ressentais, cet amour que je n'ai jamais cessé de porter en moi, et que j'aimerais partager à nouveau, juste toi et moi..."

Edward la regarda longtemps, comme pour tenter de deviner derrière le masque, savoir si elle disait la vérité. Elle était convaincante, comme toujours. Mais elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance face à Bella.

" Il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de t'aimer Katherine.

- Ne dis pas ça..."

Son ton se faisait démeusurément désespéré.

" Tu ne peux pas dire une telle chose et la penser. C'est moi qui ait fait de toi un homme, puis un vampire, et enfin un télépathe. Je t'ai tout appris, tout donné, tu ne peux pas me rejeter de cette façon. Toi et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre, tu ne peux pas le nier."

Edward lui tourna le dos, et répéta ce qu'il avait déjà dit, incapable de trouver une autre façon de lui faire comprendre :

" Je ne t'aime plus Katherine, et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

- Je sais que c'est faux. "

Il soupira, ne sachant comment se débarrasser d'elle. Elle s'approcha, laissa ses mains glisser sur son dos, entourer son torse. Sa bouche près de son oreille, elle murmura sensuellement.

" Je parie que tu ne l'as jamais touchée. Tu aurais trop peur de la briser. Elle est fragile, et elle n'est pas moi. Regarde moi bien en face et ose dire que ça ne te manque pas. Ose dire que tu ne repenses jamais à tous les orgasmes que je t'ai donné, à tous ces instants d'extases où nous nous sommes abandonnés."

Se dégageant avec vigueur, Edward s'éloigna, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui. Nerveusement, il tenta de la dissuader d'emprunter ce chemin-là.

" Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Je ne suis plus ton jouet. C'est le passé tout ça, et je ne suis plus cet homme là. J'ai recommencé à zéro, quand je t'ai laissé, j'ai pris un nouveau départ, et il est hors de question que je rebrousse chemin maintenant !"

_Bon sang, quel entêté ! ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir de lui faire céder, mais je suis prête à tout. Parce qu'il est fait pour moi, parce que je veux qu'il redevienne cet homme là, ce chasseur, ce prédateur, cette âme soeur... Et s'il ne me revient pas de son plein gré, alors je ferai en sorte qu'il y soit obligé..._

Katherine laissa échapper un soupir qui annonçait un début de rédition. Laissant retomber un voile de tristesse et de déception sur son visage, elle demanda d'une voix qui avait perdue toute malice :

" Qu'a-t-elle fait de toi ?"

Edward la regarda, lentement, comme pour qu'elle assimile bien ses paroles, il lui répondit :

" Quelqu'un de meilleur.

- Les gens respectables sont d'un ennui monstrueux."

Sans se presser, Katherine rejoignit la baie vitrée et s'y adossa.

" Mais pourquoi une humaine ? Et pourquoi celle-là ? Pourquoi parmi les 3 milliards de femmes sur terre, et les 2 milliards potentiellement exploitables, tu as choisi la plus empotée, maladroite et sans intérêt ? Parce que, contrairement à toi, je l'ai vue en robe de mariée moi, et je peux t'assurer, que si j'avais été un homme, ça serait bien la dernière que j'épouserai. On aurait dit une meringue, un boudin blanc, un tas de chiffons...Enfin tu vois le truc. J'aimerai bien assister à votre mariage pour voir la gueule que tu tireras quand tu la verras. Ou juste pour lire tes pensées, parce que je sais que ton visage ne dévoilera rien. ça promet d'être la partie de rigolade du siècle ! "

Edward esquissa un sourire, se rappelant de toutes les fois où il l'avait entendue parler avec autant de légereté et où il en avait rigolé. Katherine saisit l'occasion.

" Edward, admet le, tu l'as trouvée sur internet, c'était pas la bonne photo sur son profil, et quand tu l'as eue en face, tu n'as pas eu le coeur de la repousser ? Tu peux encore la plaquer devant l'autel dans le pire des scénarios."

Il eut un soupir.

" Je ne la quitterai pas Katherine. Ni pour son caractère qui te déplait, ni pour la robe qu'elle aura décidé de porter, et encore moins parce que c'est ton souhait. Je l'aime. Certainement plus que je t'ai jamais aimé, et si j'admet que tu aies été mon premier amour, c'est elle que j'ai choisi pour être le dernier.

- Regarde moi bien imbécile ! Je suis parfaite. J'ai un corps pour lequel des armées s'entreturaient, je suis une princesse de sang, une chasseuse et traqueuse exceptionnelle. Je suis drôle, riche, intelligente et rusée. Je sais lire dans les pensées et arracher un coeur sans me tâcher les mains. Je suis immortelle et pratiquement invincible. Et je ne te raconte même pas mes exploits au lit, sur les meubles ou contre les murs, selon les envies, tes souvenirs devraient suffire.

- Je me fous de tout ça Katherine. Tu es manipulatrice, dangereuse et orgueilleuse. Tu es d'une jalousie et d'une possessivité sans bornes. Tu es égoiste et ambitieuse à l'excès. Pendant tout le temps où tu m'as possédé, tu as fait de moi une bête, un animal, un monstre assoiffé de sang et de chair. J'ai honte de cette période là.

- Tu n'as jamais été aussi extraordinaire qu'en ce temps-là. Je ne prétend pas ne pas avoir quelques défauts, ils vont de pair avec les qualités. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cette humaine a que je ne pourrais prétendre posséder ?"

Edward la regarda longuement. Après un instant qui sembla durer des siècles, il lacha :

" Elle est humaine."

Katherine explosa de rire.

" Humaine ? Mais i milliards d'humaines exploitables pour un vampire âgé de 17 ans à jamais ! Pourquoi avoir directement choisi la plus idiote et inintéressante de toutes ?

- Tu ne comprends rien..."

_Il ne va pas céder. Pas ce soir, pas comme ça. _

" D'accord, j'ai saisi, elle est humaine et je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça. Mais regarde moi dans les yeux Edward, dis moi franchement que je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une chance, et je m'en irai."

Il l'observa avec espoir, impassible, elle ne semblait pas bluffer. Il s'approcha d'elle, fixa son regard dans ses prunelles brunes et murmura lentement, pour bien se faire comprendre :

" C'est elle que j'aime, et que je continuerai à aimer pour l'éternité. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire n'y changera quoi que ce soit. Je l'aime, je vais l'épouser et je serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mais pour ça, tu dois partir. Parce que je ne t'aime plus, et je ne veux plus te voir. Je veux que tu disparaisse de nos vies et que tu ailles chercher plus loin, celui qui t'aimera autant que j'aime Bella. Adieu Katherine."

Celle-ci reçu un coup de poing en plein estomac. La douleur l'irradia. Il n'aurait pas cédé, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle parvienne à lui faire changer d'avis. Les jeux étaient faits.

Reculant de quelques pas, elle se dirigeat vers la baie vitrée qu'elle ouvrit. Avant de s'élancer dans la nuit, elle se retourna, braqua son regard sur Edward et murmura tristement :

" Adieu mon amour. Tu vas me manquer. Jamais je ne trouverai quelqu'un qui me rendra heureuse comme tu l'as fait. Mais c'est ton choix, et mon devoir est de le respecter. Alors je vais disparaitre de ta vie, tu ne me verras plus, ça sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bride's Worst Nightmare.**

**5 - La menace proférée.**

Un rayon de lumière traversait la chambre dans laquelle Bella Swan prétendait dormir. Il se reflétait sur le parquet en bois bien ciré, et éclairait des particules de poussières en mouvement. Elle observa ce ballet lent et incessant, tentant tant bien que mal de se focaliser dessus pour s'empêcher de penser à autre chose.

A proprement parler, Edward ne lui avait pas mentit, il avait juste omis de lui exposer quelques détails de son passé. _Quelques détails ?! Tu déconnes ma grande, ça à l'air bien plus que quelques détails ! ça à l'air d'être un pan entier de l'histoire, genre deux mètres de frise chronologique à l'échelle 1/10ème. Comment a-t-il put me berner comme ça ?_

_Parce que tu es une idiote ! Une sombre crétine abrutie de naïveté ! Edward à plus d'un siècle, tu croyais vraiment, dans ton aveuglement de romantisme, que tu étais la première et unique femme de sa vie ?! En plus, tu l'as bien regardée Katherine ? Est-ce que tu as bien regardé la femme parfaite que c'est ? Qui pourrait lui résister ? Même pas le plus amoureux de tous les fiancés..._

Soupirant et pestant contre sa conscience qui l'assassinait et la rendait folle, Bella se tourna pour la énière fois, et se mit à observer le plafond, et les tâches sombres que la lumière y faisait danser. Elle réfléchit et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'énerver à ce point, l'omission d'Edward, la présence de Katherine, sa beauté sauvage ou tous ces éléments à la fois ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! Tout le monde se fout de toi depuis le début ! Edward qui prétend que tu es l'amour de sa vie, et Katherine que tu rencontres et complimente dans cette saleté de boutique sans deviner qu'elle est venue pour te faire vivre un véritable enfer. Parce que vu comme c'est partit, cette histoire ne fait que commencer... _

Un léger craquement se fit entendre par la fenêtre entreouverte par habitude. Dans le jardin, Emmett et Jasper montaient la garde, elle était en sécurité. Une ombre se dessina dans l'encadrement de l'ouverture, et Bella ferma précipitamment les yeux, craignant qu'il s'agisse d'Edward. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entamer une discussion à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Même dans la journée, elle se prédisait très peu d'humeur à parler avec lui.

Aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers ses paupières closes, c'était comme s'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, et pourtant, Bella sentait la présence d'un intru, un indésirable. Elle sentait quelqu'un se mouvoir, déplacer l'air et les objets, regarder de tous les côtés, fouiller ce qui était supposé être privé. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette situation, un détail sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt, sûrement dû à son obstination à garder les yeux fermés. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner à les ouvrir, car c'était risquer de découvrir.

Puis lentement, elle sentit l'individu se rapprocher, se pencher sur elle et murmurer, alors que son souffle et son sang se figeaient :

" Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu peux garder les yeux fermés. C'est un peu à ça que ressemble la mort, tu ferais mieux de t'y préparer."

_Katherine._

Lentement, se sachant démasquée, Bella ouvrit les yeux et se recula au fond de son lit, espérant ne plus être à portée de mains et de crocs de Katherine. Celle-ci était appuyée contre le bureau et fouillait sans ménagements dans ses affaires.

" Oh ! L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que tu jouais à la belle au bois dormant. Et puis, je me suis dit que si Edward voulait d'une vraie princesse, il n'avait qu'à me choisir moi.

- Que voulez vous ?"

La réponse fut brève, et d'une franchise inattendue :

" Je veux Edward."

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre à ça ma grande ? Tu vas faire un caprice ? Prétendre qu'il est à toi et que tu ne le partages pas ? Oh allez, un peu de créativité, épate moi ! _

" Edward est un grand garçon, il est libre de ses choix, et s'il ne veut pas de vous, il doit avoir ses raisons."

_Bien joué, presque convaincant. Ah, mais j'oubliais un détail ! Quoi que tu dises, j'aurai toujours raison. Toujours._

" Je me fiche pas mal qu'il ne veuille pas de moi, moi je le veux lui. Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux."

L'ombre de la menace pointa dans sa voix, et dans le sourire sarcastique qu'elle présenta à Bella. Celle-ci se sentait réellement en danger. Ou pouvaient bien être passé Emmett et Jasper ?!

" Oh, tes deux gardes du corps ? Emmett et Jasper ?! Pitié, dis moi que tu peux trouver mieux ! Je pourrais les empaler tous les deux sur le même fémur !"

Bella tressaillit, comment pouvait-elle savoir à quoi elle pensait ? Et comment avait-elle put venir à bout des deux vampires aussi facilement ? Elle était probablement capable de la tuer, en l'espace d'une seconde, sans bouger de sa place. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir envie. Continuant à fureter dans tous les coins, elle ne sembla pas prêter beaucoup d'attention à l'occupante des lieux.

" C'est tellement fade comme décoration...Vous les humains, vous n'avez aucun goût pour l'esthétique."

Elle se tourna vers Bella qu'elle observa de haut en bas, comme si ses yeux étaient pourvus de rayons X.

" Et je ne parle pas seulement de la déco..."

Bella ne releva pas, tentant de se faire suffisamment discrète pour pousser Katherine à s'en aller. De toute façon, celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir réellement envie de la tuer pour l'instant. Probablement était-elle de ces vampires qui aiment jouer avec leur nourriture avant de la manger. A cette pensée, elle eut la nausée. _Mais qu'attend-t-elle ? Pourquoi fait-elle durer le supplice ?_

Lentement, Katherine continua à réduire la distance qui la séparait du lit sur lequel se trouvait Bella. Elle faisait mine d'observer les objets, mais toutes les deux savaient à quoi feindre ressemblait. Tendant un bras tout près de sa tête, elle ressentit l'extase vibrante de la frayeur qui se lisait sur le visage de celle qui lui avait volé l'homme de ses vies passées et futures. Mais, plutôt que de se laisser aller à gâcher le moment et la tuer sur le champ, ruinant tous ses plans, elle se contenta de décrocher l'attrappe-rêve de la tête de lit. Puis, accrochant le regard de Bella, elle murmura lentement :

" A partir de maintenant, ceci te sera complètement inutile. Tu m'as volé Edward, et je compte bien le récupérer. Et si pour cela je dois te détruire, te massacrer, et faire de même avec tous les êtres qui te sont chers, je n'hésiterai pas, et parviendrai même éventuellement à en ressentir un plaisir jouissif. Je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar, un terrible songe dont même cet attrappe-rêve ne pourra te protéger..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bride's Worst Nightmare.**

**6 - Passé avoué, à moitié...**

Par la fenêtre de son bureau, le docteur Carlisle Cullen pouvait apercevoir une grande partie de son domaine. Il avait vue sur les bois grouillants de vie et de menaces, sur l'allée de graviers menant à sa porte d'entrée et sur son lac où il aimait se retrouver seul pour observer les poissons et leur ballet gracieux. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait se permettre de se perdre dans les contemplations qui habituellement l'apaisaient. A l'heure actuelle, il avait affaire à une jeune femme teigneuse qui n'en démordait pas et le faisait ployer sous des questions dont il se savait interdit et contraint à la fois, de donner des réponses.

" Dites moi ce que vous savez Carlisle. Je vous en prie, je sais qu'il ne me le dira pas, il n'y a que vous sur qui je puisse compter pour connaître la vérité."

Poussant un soupir inutile, il se retourna et s'adossa au rebord de la fenêtre en croisant les bras. Il observa quelques secondes celle qui allait bientôt devenir sa nouvelle belle-fille. Elle avait les traits tirés, des cernes, et l'aspect de quelqu'un qui a cessé de trouver le sommeil depuis suffisamment longtemps pour arrêter de le chercher.

" Bella, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Carlisle, je vous en supplie... Vous me devez bien ça..."

_Ah bon ? Et depuis quand j'ai une dette envers toi ? Quelle obstinée ! Je n'y suis pour rien si Edward se garde bien de lui avouer tout ce par quoi il est passé. Il en a le droit, c'est sa vie privée. Et comme une innocente qu'elle essaie de paraitre, elle vient voir celui qu'elle sait le plus enclin à tout déballer. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'incombe cette tâche, elle doit le savoir. _

" Tu devrais lui demander directement. C'est à lui de te le dire, et personne d'autre.

- Il ne dira rien.

- Alors respecte son choix et ne vient pas chercher des informations en douce derrière son dos, il n'appréciera pas.

- Et que le mariage soit annulé, il apprécierai ?"

Carlisle sursauta, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde qu'elle arriverai à cette extrémité là. _C'est à eux d'en décider, je n'ai pas à intervenir. _Jetant un regard au visage défait de la future mariée, il se sentit coupable de penser de la sorte, il ne s'était pas mis à sa place, il n'imaginait pas la sensation de celle qui se sent trahie, même si c'est pour sa sécurité. Il ne parvenait pas à ressentir ce sentiment d'inquiétude, ce désespoir de savoir qui semblait émaner de cette petite humaine fragile qui, en fin de comptes, voulait juste pouvoir distinguer les grands traits de ce qui était en train de se passer, ce au milieu de quoi elle était tombée et contre quoi elle devrait bientôt lutter.

" Je pourrais te répondre, si tu me posais les bonnes questions. Indiqua-t-il pour l'aider."

Bella leva vers lui un regard empreint d'un espoir avide et incrédule. Ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, elle les entoura de ses bras et se mit à réfléchir. Lentement, elle interrogea Carlisle sur la seule indication qui, finalement, comptait vraiment.

" Est-elle réellement aussi dangereuse que ce qu'elle prétend."

_Si seulement tu pouvais te faire une idée de ce que tu risques juste en posant cette question..._Distraitement, la main de Carlisle effleura le haut de son bras, où les dents de Katherine s'étaient planté une décennie auparavant. Il se remémora que le clan entier avait dû s'y mettre pour la faire lâcher prise, elle était devenue folle et sa morsure portait aujourd'hui encore les traces de sa fureur. Parfois, la douleur aigue le ramenait à ce souvenir. Parce qu'elle ne s'était pas contentée de le mordre, elle lui avait, du bout de ses canines aiguisées, distillé le venin fait de sa colère et de sa méchancetée.

" Je crois que, sur l'ensemble des créatures surnaturelles qui peuplent cette terre, tu n'aurais put te faire pire ennemie. Katherine n'est pas seulement un monstre de cruauté, elle est également d'une obstination incomparable. Je l'ai vu pourchasser des vampires pendant des décennies entières avant de les tuer d'une façon tellement ignoble et immorale, que le seul souvenir m'en donne la nausée. Et tu es une proie parfaite sur laquelle elle peut déchaîner les torrents de sa colère. Dans son esprit, tu lui as pris Edward, et tu es une humaine. Pour elle, tu es déjà morte."

Bella frissonna. Pendant des jours et des nuits entières, elle avait tenté de se persuader que Katherine n'était pas aussi dangereuse qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Mais se voir confirmer le contraire par quelqu'un qui l'avait personnellement connu, rendait la situation d'une réalité effrayante et la menace plus terrifiante que jamais. Tentant de garder la tête froide, elle continua de poser des questions.

" Qui est-elle ?"

Carlisle eut un petit sourire. Katherine était une saga, une série de romans à elle toute seule, dont chaque livre semblait plus incohérent, incompréhensible et irréel que le précédent.

" Je ne sais pas grand chose sur elle.

- Pas grand chose, c'est mieux que rien."

Le docteur acquiesça et tenta de se plonger dans ses souvenirs pour lui livrer une description complète et succinte à la fois. Mais surtout, la plus véridique possible.

" J'ai connu Katherine le même jour qu'Edward."

Bella lui lança un regard incrédule auquel il ne prêta pas attention, et continua son récit.

" Elle était à son chevet quand je suis venu lui rendre sa première visite. Elle prétendait n'être personne, de cette façon si faussement embarrassée, que cela ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. Je n'ai appris qu'elle était un vampire que bien plus tard. Il est vrai que son physique ne le laisse pas réellement deviner. Une peau bronzée, des yeux bruns, elle tenait plus de l'humaine que de la créature surnaturelle au premier regard. Je n'ai constaté ses particularités qu'une fois que j'ai su qui elle était. J'ai remarqué ensuite qu'elle ne brillait jamais au soleil, qu'elle était sensible au bois, que ses yeux n'indiquaient pas son niveau de soif... C'était tout un tas de détails qui m'a intrigué, et j'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur elle. J'ai découvert énormément de choses, elle était plutôt connue dans le monde des vampires. "

Carlisle marqua une pause, se frotta les yeux, comme pour chasser une fatigue inexistante. Bella, silencieuse, ne disait rien, l'enjoignant mentalement à poursuivre. Ce qu'il fit.

" Il apparait que l'histoire de Katherine est assez spéciale. De son vivant, elle était une roturière bulgare, une jeune fille issue d'une famille très modeste. Elle était, comme aujourd'hui, d'une beauté sans égale, qui à l'époque lui attira de nombreux admirateurs. Parmi ceux-ci, un comte que tout le monde s'accorde à appeler ironiquement "Dracula", mais qui portait en réalité le nom de "Nikklaus". Celui-ci, vampire de haut rang et de haut sang, faisait partie de la famille des originels, la première famille vampire au monde, nos ancêtres, ceux qui possédaient le gêne d'origine qui par la suite s'est altéré. Cette altération est la raison de distinction génétique entre les créateurs de Katherine, elle et nous. Ce comte qui s'était épris d'elle lui a proposé l'immortalité, et elle a accepté. Mais elle n'était pas animée par le même sentiment d'amour que celui qui avait poussé Nikklaus à faire sa proposition. Et une fois devenue princesse de rang et de sang, elle s'est débarrassée de son créateur afin que jamais il ne puisse défaire ce qu'il avait fait."

Des frissons parcoururent le dos de Bella dont l'esprit était confus et la vision vacillante. _Si elle s'est débarrassée de son créateur, un vampire originel et probablement très puissant, elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi ma belle. Bon sang, je vais mourir..._C'était comme si le monde lui était tombé sur les épaules, la prévenant sans qu'elle y croire vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ce poids écrasant. Elle allait mourir, et il y avait très peu de chances qu'elle ressorte de cet évênement comme vampire. La nausée lui coupa la respiration, et pourtant elle savait qu'était venue pour elle l'heure de poser une ultime question.

" Pourquoi veut-elle récupérer Edward ?"

Carlisle la regarda intensément, comme s'il savait qu'elle connaissait la réponse, mais voulait l'entendre la formuler. Il s'était juré de ne pas s'embarquer sur ce terrain là, de ne rien dire. Mais en voyant Bella trembler de tous ses membres, en proie à une douleur lancinante, il fini par céder. Calmement, il tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il savait :

" Pendant près d'un siècle, j'ai vécu avec le doute. Au début, j'étais persuadé d'être le créateur d'Edward, d'être celui qui l'avait transformé. Mais, lentement, mes certitudes se sont altérées. J'ai commencé à croire que ce n'était pas moi, mais Katherine qui l'avait mordu à son insu. Et aujourd'hui encore j'ignore qui de nous deux est à l'origine de sa transformation. ça peut être moi, ça peut-être elle, ou bien nous deux. Personne ne le sait. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que bien avant qu'Edward ne tombe malade de la grippe espagnole, Katherine était déjà dans sa vie. Elle a continue à être auprès de lui après sa transformation. Il y avait un lien entre eux deux, un lien qui semblait forgé par le sang et par l'amour. Un lien magnifique et malsaint à la fois. Ils semblaient ne former plus qu'un, il se déplaçaient en symbiose, terminaient les phrases l'un de l'autre et lorsqu'ils chassaient, toute la magie étaient rompue. Ils étaient monstrueux, de véritables bêtes. Et ce n'était pas des animaux qu'ils chassaient Bella, c'était des êtres humains, des personnes comme toi."


End file.
